<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to make love. by Demonic_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301963">Time to make love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko'>Demonic_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer knows there is something strange going on with Chloe and he likes it as he teases and nuzzles her about the whole thing. That he knows and she doesn't know anything about either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to make love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer walked into his bedroom as he started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>“Are you going to give me a show?” Came a voice from his bed.</p><p>Lucifer just glanced at the person with a wicked grin on his face towards the person. “If that’s what you wish for my queen.”</p><p>Chloe laid there under the covers with a smile. “Always.”</p><p>Lucifer turned towards her. “And what are you wearing under those covers hmm?”</p><p>Chloe smiled as she laid there watching him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked grin on his lips as he looked at her with his hands on his hips. “I can find out you know.”</p><p>Chloe looked at him with shock on her face. “You wouldn’t dare?”</p><p>Lucifer walked to the edge of the bed. “Wouldn’t I?” He asked as he grabbed the blanket.</p><p>“You are not allowed to,” Chloe said simply. “You have to strip first.”</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he stripped the blanket off of her. He looked up at her body slowly enjoying the sight before him. “Lovely.”</p><p>Chloe blushed brightly as she laid their naked on his bed. “LUCIFER!”</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t hold back the grin on his face at her words. “Yes, my love?” He walked over to the edge of the bed. He took a hold of her hands and kissed her palms before he cuffed her hands above her head. “Hands to yourself my queen.” He said before he bent his head and kissed her briefly on her lips as a hand went down her body slowly and stopped on her stomach. He pulled back and looked at her stomach as a slow smirk appeared on his lips. Before he leaned towards her stomach and kissed her belly. “Hello, little spark time for you to grow no?”</p><p>Chloe looked at him confused. “Huh?”</p><p>Lucifer looked back at her and smiled softly. “Explain later.” He said as he stood up and slowly stripped off his clothes for her.</p><p>Chloe was about to speak but just watching him she knew it was okay to wait to get answers later on. Or she might strangle him to get them.</p><p>Lucifer turned and smiled at her as he walked back to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. “How should I torture you tonight hmm?”</p><p>Chloe glared at him. “No torturing me if you please.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “Yes, dear.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “Though it’s fun to sexual torture you.” He winked at her as he crawled into bed beside her. “Don’t you agree?” He asked as he nuzzled up against her.</p><p>“No, not really,” Chloe said looking at her husband. “Unless I am doing it to you.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly against her skin. “You do that to me every day my queen.” He nipped at her skin lightly. “Since we first met.” He smirked softly. “All the way up until I got you into my bed.”</p><p>“Can you uncuff me Lucifer?” Chloe asked with a smile.</p><p>Lucifer seemed to think about it for a moment or two before he pinched her side. “No, not yet.” He said kissing down her body so very slowly.</p><p>Chloe let out a whimper. “You’re killing me Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer looked up from her stomach and had a devilish smirk on his face as he looked at her. “Only a little and a few more times after the fact too.” He said right before he nuzzled her stomach and kissed it before he moved further down. “You are soaked are you always like that for me?”</p><p>“Lately more so than before,” Chloe said truthfully before she let out a little shriek when she felt him lick her so very slowly. “Lucifer?”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “Yes scream for me, my queen.” He said before he went back to his feast happily.</p><p>Chloe came for him hard as she screamed his name.</p><p>Lucifer licked up the runaway juice as he looked up at her as he watched her catch her breath. “Ready for another round of that?” He asked with a devilish smirk.</p><p>Chloe laid there trying to catch her breath. She looked down at him and glared. “If we do that again I will die.”</p><p>Lucifer dragged himself up against her body slowly with a soft chuckle. “No, you wouldn’t I wouldn’t let you.” He bent his head and kissed her on her lips. “Now for the real round two.” He said with a smirk as he took a hold of his cock and teased her opening before he slid all the way home into her. “Mine.” As he reached up and undid the cuffs on her as he put his hands on her hips as he gently trusted into her.</p><p>Chloe reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yours. Always your’s Lucifer.”</p><p>“Good,” Lucifer said before he really started to fuck her over and over again. “I wouldn’t have a problem if you decided to molest me in my sleep.” He chuckled softly.</p><p>Chloe moaned softly. “You would enjoy it.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “True.” He said before he picked up his pace as he drove each other towards that cliff and threw themselves over it too.</p><p>Chloe clung to him tightly as she came hard for him as she screamed out his name.</p><p>Lucifer slammed into her hard a couple of more times before he threw his head back and roared as he came hard inside her.</p><p>Chloe laid there panting looking up at him. After a while, she finally spoke to him. “What was all that about?”</p><p>Lucifer kissed her cheek as he slowly removed himself as he laid down beside her on her back. “Lucy is growing inside you now.” He said with a smile.</p><p>Chloe sat up and turned and looked at him. “You remember her?”</p><p>Lucifer looked at her and gently pulled her back down beside him. “Yes, it’s why your horny more so now than before. And I really don’t mind either it will make it all much more fun.”</p><p>Chloe smacked him on his chest. She looked at him. “You really okay with being a father?”</p><p>Lucifer turned his head and looked at her. “Yes, my queen. Though our wedding should step it up now as does my taking over for my father as well too.”</p><p>Chloe nodded her head. “As long as you are near for me to jump you.” She winked at him.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly as he snuggled against her. “Deal. Now get some sleep before I drag you back under me again.” He said as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Chloe nuzzled against him as she placed a hand on her stomach and lightly rubbed it. “You’re going to be a lot like your daddy.” She whispered softly before she let her drift off to sleep then.</p><p>Lucifer looked at her before he rolled over into his side and placed a hand on her stomach as well too. “See you soon my little princess.” He said before he let himself drift off to sleep.</p><p>THE END!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>